


Meeting the Parents: Winchester Style

by Pineprin137



Series: Dean and Molly [1]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, F/M, POV Original Character, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Dean and his girlfriend, Molly, travel to her sister's destination wedding where he meets her family for the first time.





	Meeting the Parents: Winchester Style

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first (probably only) Supernatural fic. I am a huge fan of the show (except for 12 and 13... grrr) and I have wanted to try my hand at something with the Winchesters for quite a while. I'm not brave enough to even TRY to write anything with Baby and I'm not a huge Cas girl, so I thought I would throw my favorite character in a (somewhat) domestic setting and see what happens. I included Sam a little because well...it's the Winchesters. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please don't judge too harshly. I appreciate (nice) comments. 
> 
> This is all fiction. I don't own the Winchesters or any of the references to the show. I'm simply a fan.

I push the door open to find you lying flat on the bed, hair still wet from your shower. I place the box of danish on the table and set the beer in the fridge before making my way over to the bed. I don’t really want to wake you. You could use some sleep after a hellish weekend with my family.  
Sinking to my knees I run my fingers through your damp hair. You have been on your best behavior since we arrived so I try not to disturb you and just take my time enjoying your bare back. The muscles are relaxed, but I know with a simple yell or bang they would be tensed and ready to fight. The only thing you bothered to put on was a pair of black boxers. I am genuinely surprised to see them, usually, you just strut around nude.

I trace your lips, then let my fingers trail softly along your jaw, just a hint of five-o-clock shadow. Your stubble is usually more defined, but you and your brother had just finished some silly competition to see who could grow the fullest beard and after Sam won, you angrily shaved yours off. I don’t mind either way. My mother had been worried I was bringing a mountain man to Sylvia's wedding, so she was thrilled when you showed up without a trace of facial hair.  
I smile when you start to snore softly. You had been fighting a cold for the last week and being out in the woods covered in rain and mud a few days before we left hadn’t helped, not to mention our ten-hour-long flight. We even fought about it before you and Sam left to track down Mrs. Murphy’s ghost. I tried to convince you to stay and you argued that hunters don’t take sick days. In the end, you had inadvertently slammed the door in Sam’s face as he went to follow you and I had thrown my hands up in defeat. Your little brother had assured me with a kiss to my head that he would take care of you. " _He isn’t used to someone taking care of him or worrying about him other than me. He’ll come around, Molly."_

Now, I kiss your cheek, realizing this is the only time in the last two days that I have seen you relaxed and peaceful. Predictably, you hadn’t enjoyed the flight. I hadn’t either; being too busy trying to soothe you through a haze of panic while also worrying about our impending arrival. Sam had even offered to be my plus-one before we left so you wouldn’t have to fly. But you were stubborn and refused to let your brother accompany me.

_"She’s my girlfriend, Sam. I’m going with her."_  
_"I get that, but Dean you’re going to be on a plane for 10 hours. You do remember what happened when we flew to Scotland, right? Don’t roll your eyes at me, man, you were a mess the entire trip."_  
_"Yes, Sam, I remember. But I need to do this. I...need to prove to her that I can, that I can be the man she wants me to be."_  
_"Dean, she offered you an out. She isn’t going to judge you if you choose not to go. It’s not like you won’t have another chance to meet her folks. They live in Sioux Falls. You don’t have to fly all the way to Ireland to meet them. This is just her sister’s wedding. You can make a trip up to South Dakota when they get back."_  
_"Yeah, it’s her sister’s wedding. And if I don’t go then she’s either going to be alone there with her family interrogating her about her absentee boyfriend or she’s going to have to explain why her boyfriend’s brother is her date. I’m going, Sam. End of discussion."_

When we arrived late Saturday morning, you were still too sick to worry about meeting mom and dad. I had let you sleep with your head against my shoulder in the back of the cab. And when we made it to Galway you let me check us in while I kept one arm around you. You had worried me when you leaned heavily against me all the way to the room. You hated showing vulnerability. Usually, you would chug Pepto and pop Advil dry before you admitted to sickness. But the flight had absolutely wrecked you. You were pale, your forehead and temples dewy with sweat, one arm wrapped around your stomach. You had made it in the door and then bolted for the small bathroom. I was left staring at a locked door and listening to the sounds of your sickness.  
That night we were late getting to the rehearsal dinner and after a few short introductions, my mother chose to comment on the one wrinkle in your suit jacket. I saw you raise one eyebrow and held my breath. But you just gave her a tight smile and nodded. We had been saved by my sister running over. Sylvia was thrilled to see you next to me. She had been begging me to introduce you two for weeks. You were thrown by her hug, had no chance to recover before she peppered you with questions.

_"Sylvie, this is Dean. Dean, this is my sister, Sylvia."_  
_"Oh my gosh! I am so happy to meet you! Molly has told me nothing! So, what do you do, Dean? Mol says you have a brother, Sam, right? How did you two meet? I can’t believe she’s living with you already! She’s such a prude I thought for sure she would insist on her own place until at least a year had gone by."_  
_"Um...I’m a--Sam?--We met at a--Uh yeah, she does--"_  
_"Sylvia! Leave him alone. Dean, honey, breathe. You’re fine. I apologize for my sister’s rudeness and rapid-fire questions. I’m sure she has plenty of guests to attend to. Don’t you, Sylvie?"_

You had handled yourself pretty well considering you didn’t have to actually answer any of her questions. You had been tense the whole night though, even when they brought out pie for dessert. I wanted to reassure you, but my hand against your leg was the best I could do without drawing too much attention. The wedding the next day had been fine, you enjoyed the free bar and I even convinced you to dance, but the send-off from my parents had been...uncomfortable.

_"You’re living with this-this-degenerate! Molly, I expect more from you. We didn’t raise you to spread your legs for some unemployed low-life! "_  
_"Mom!"_  
_"Babe, it’s okay. Mrs. Preston, I understand that you’re worried about your daughter, but she doesn’t deserve to be spoken to with such disrespect. Molly is not in any danger with me. I may not be the best role model out there, but I would never force her to do something she didn’t want to do. I may not be your first choice for her or hell, your last even, but I care about her and I would do anything to protect her, to keep her safe. I didn’t force her to move in with my brother and me, she chose to. Molly’s free to leave anytime she wants."_  
_"You don’t deserve my daughter!"_  
_"You’re right, I don’t. Molly is a kind, caring, considerate...brave...beautiful woman. I don’t deserve her, but for some reason, she chose me. So I’m going bust my ass every day to be the man she deserves."_

At that moment, even though we were surrounded by people, I only saw you. I couldn’t believe the words coming out of your mouth. You stood up to my mother and I was so damn proud of you, my knight in dented armor.

The exhaustion had hit you on the way back to the hotel so you went up to the room while I went to the front desk to let them know we would be checking out the next day. We had slept wrapped together, your arm around me as I held you tight. When I woke up a few hours ago and found you dead to the world, I snuck out to the pastry shop next door. Now as I watch your chest rise and fall I want nothing more than to get you home. I want to be back in the bunker, Sam in the library while you and I lounge on the couch. You had been trying to teach me Latin before we left. I never planned on going out with you and Sam, but you wanted me to be prepared.

I reluctantly leave your side and walk over to our bag. I switch out my summer dress for one of your band T-shirts that I had stolen and refused to give back. Then I shimmy into my jean shorts and pull my blonde hair into a ponytail. I look back over my shoulder when I hear you groan.

“Damn. I like it when you keep it down.” You are propped up on your elbows watching me. Your green eyes travel up my body and I am happy to see your signature smirk. It has been absent since Sam dropped us off at the airport in Kansas City.  
“Oh, really? And why would that be?” I start slowly walking back towards the bed, easing the elastic from my hair. I crawl on the bed, ready to straddle you, but you roll to the side. I frown, but you just dart your eyes to the empty space in front of you. I smile and slide into my favorite spot. Your chin rests on my head and one of your arms drapes over my hips. I lay my arm on top of yours, our fingers twined together.

“I’m sorry the weekend didn’t go as planned. I’ve never really been good at meeting the parents.” I squeeze your hand and bring it to my lips. I should have known you would blame yourself.  
“You did everything right, honey. I’m sorry my mother was such a...jerk.” You chuckle against my shoulder. I've been monitoring my language for my parent's benefit, but I'm sure by the time our plane lands back in Kansas my potty mouth will be restored. "I don’t blame you, Dean. You did nothing wrong. You were a perfect gentleman all weekend."

  
“She was right though. You _can_ do better than me. Better than a man who's been to Hell. I mean, I’ve been a fucking demon, Molly. I’ve betrayed friends and watched the people I love die because of choices I made. I’ve destroyed everything good in my life, except for Sam. I chase monsters in the dark _and lie_ for a non-living. Why the hell would you want that when you could have some nice guy with a 401K and a house that doesn’t have a devil’s trap hiding under the welcome mat?”

  
“Honey, you look at yourself and you see all of your failures--”

  
“Gee, thanks.” I slap your hand so you’ll stay quiet.

  
“I see a man who has overcome every obstacle that life has thrown at him and come out stronger because of it. A man who aches with the need to be loved and cherished, but who still believes he doesn’t deserve it." I kiss your hand softly. "You deserve it, Dean. You deserve happiness." Kiss. "You deserve _love_." Kiss. "You _deserve_ me. I don’t want anyone else, Dean Winchester. I want you, all of you. The man who sold his soul to save his brother, the one who stood toe-to-toe with Lucifer,  who fought through Purgatory,  lost his best friend. The man who stood up for what he believed no matter who told him not to. I choose _you_ , no matter how fucked up you think you are.”

  
“Molly…”

  
“Besides. How could I possibly do _any better_ than a man who saved _the world_?” I just know you are rolling your eyes, but I mean it. You don’t do touchy-feely stuff very often so when you do, I just kind of pile it on.

You let me know that you've had enough feels by tightening your arm against me and kissing my shoulder. It’s the only thank you I will get for speaking the truth, but that’s okay. It's enough for me. I relax against you, wiggling to get comfy before letting my eyes close.

No matter what happens, no matter where we are, no matter what anyone thinks, I will always choose you, Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who can assist with indentations would be greatly appreciated! Still can't quite figure that one out...sigh.


End file.
